


And the winner is

by sthlmsyndr0me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But not really AU either, Coming Out, Grammy Awards, I know Liam wrote on home too but who cares, Louis is the star songwriter, M/M, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, cheesy speaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthlmsyndr0me/pseuds/sthlmsyndr0me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is nominated for a Grammy with "Home", and the whole band goes to the awards. It low key sucks not being able to hold Harry's hand as they read out the nominees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the winner is

“Are you nervous?”  
“Yeah a little..”

Harry fixed Louis’ dark blue tie and brushed over his slim shoulders. They were standing in the big, sunlit hallway of their LA-mansion. 

“You look amazing anyway. Who cares about the award” Harry said, kissing Louis’ nose when he was done grooming him.  
“Yeah, but it’s a songwriter-Grammy Harry, it’s a big deal” Louis snapped. It wasn’t weird that he was nerveous. Harry furrowed his brows.  
“Yeah of course it is, I didn’t mean it like that, you know I didn’t. No one deserves that award more than you babe, and I’ll have the worst loser face ever if they end up giving it to someone else, I promise” Harry said, drawing Louis in closer and linking their hands. When Louis looked softer he continued: “I just mean that you’re the best, whether some people in a jury has understood so or not. And you’ll be the hottest one there.”

“We’ll be the hottest couple for sure” Louis said with a satisfied tone, inspecting their two different frames in the big mirror on the wall. 

Harry was wearing a black satin suit with black brocade on the jacket, and a high waist pant with slim legs and dark red boots. Louis wore a more classic suit, dark grey with a black shirt and black suede dress shoes. They weren’t matching per say, but it was still obvious they were two pieces of the same unit, Louis thought.

“Too bad no one will know we are a couple though…” Harry pouted, leaning his chin over Louis’ shoulder, linking his hand around Louis waist.  
“It’s not fair to the other couples if we’re out Harry, we’d beat them all you know. Gotta give Brangelina their time to shine! They don’t have many good years left” Louis joked and smiled at Harry’s laughter, poking at a dimple.

”When are the boys picking us up?” Harry wondered, checking his watch, just as a car honked outside. They hurried to get their cellphones from the hallway table and opened the door.  
”Oi lads! Looking proper posh aren’t ya!” Niall bellowed from inside the limousine, through the open window. Louis shook his head, as if to shake off his nerves. Who cared anyway, he told himself, he was just gonna have fun with his favourite people.

***

The nerves could only stay away for so long. Sweating palms and a buzzing sound in his head reminded him of the situation. It was their category.

”The nominees are… Home, written by Louis Tomlinson, performed by One Direction.” 

Louis saw his own face on the big screen, smiling graciously and Niall doing the thumbs up beside him. Louis didn’t hear the rest of the nominees after that, he just saw Ed Sheerans face after his own. A hammering heartbeat in his ears muted everything else. Harry’s knee subtly nudged his, and he found himself wishing they could hold hands. Thump thump thump, marched his heart.

”And the Grammy for the Song of the year goes to…” Thump thump thump. ”Home!”

The cheers were deafening and Louis jumped out of the chair, immediately surrounded by his three boys in a tight group hug.

”We’re so proud of you!!” Niall yelled, and Liam let out a long ”Woooohh!!” slapping his back, laughing. And then there was Harry and his genuinely abashed, over joyous, stupidly loved up face, just inches away from his. No one else existed when Louis kissed Harry hard on the lips, as if on instinct. It was their award. Home was their song. 

They both smiled big into the kiss, Harry’s hand grasping at Louis’ dress jacket and Louis’ arms around Harry’s neck, their lips fitting together as well as they always did.  
It wasn’t until they broke loose from each other a moment later Louis realised what they’d just done. Liam’s mouth was a perfectly shaped O, and Niall was howling with laughter clapping his hands. The room had gone completely quiet in shock, their kiss being filmed for the screens as well. A second later the cheers were even louder than before, applauds echoing. Louis was sure he saw at least three shocked publicists in the corner of his eye, but that was a problem for later. All he cared about now was Harry, who’s cheeks were a blushing shade of rose red, matching his lips. And those lips, they were still smiling. One look was all it took for Louis to be sure Harry was as happy about this as he was. And. Oh right. The stage. He just won a fucking Grammy.

Niall grabbed Louis by the elbow, dragging him up the stairs they had been sitting right by. Harry grabbed Louis’ other hand, because why the hell not now, and Liam followed behind him, hugging Harry over the shoulders. Louis grabbed the Grammy from the presenter and stood in front of the microphone, looking out over the crowd of very famous people. It wasn’t until that moment he notices that everyone was standing up, applauding. Louis usually priced himself on being better at controlling his tear canals than when he was younger, but even so a silent tear fell down his cheek.

”Uhh, wow, this is so incredible” The audience went silent, looking up at him expectantly. Niall was standing on his left, Harry and Liam on his right. If he’d grab Harry’s hand again the rope and anchor would line up for everyone to see.   
”I didn’t expect this at all, and to even be nominated among such amazing song writers is a huge honour. Uhh, I really should have written a speech” 

The audience laughed in unison, and Louis looked around at his bandmates who were smiling at him. 

”But ok, uhh, of course I wanna thank my family for always being there for me, always supporting my career in music. And thanks to the jury for considering me for this award. Of course we have to thank our absolutely amazing fans who have been with us through thick and thin these last few years, best fans in the world, really.” 

Louis was running out of things to say besides addressing the elephant in the room, and his mouth was dry. One quick glance at his other half calmed him a bit, and he smiled. 

”Home is a really special song to me, so I’m extra honoured to win this award for that particular song. It’s a song about being true to yourself and coming to peace with who you are. And umm.. There’s one particular person who has helped me with that more than anyone..” 

He looked over at Harry who had tears in his big green eyes, smiling big and scrunching his nose. He nodded once and Louis linked their hands together. He looked at him and spoke: 

”So thanks Harry for being my home, and for letting me be yours” 

The audience cheered like crazy and Harry squeezed Louis’ hand extra tight. The speech time was ending and the publicists and stage people were waving at them from the side of the stage. Louis smiled and finished: 

”Love always wins, don’t forget that. Thanks, bye!” and together the four of them stumbled off stage, Harry’s and Louis’ tattoos still linked together, Liam with a protective arm over Louis’ shoulders and Niall leading the troop, skittish like a happy puppy.

”Oh my fucking….” Louis breathed when they were away from cameras, just looking at his bandmates. Their faces showed what he felt - shock, happiness and a bash of confusion. A swarm of people from their team came at them.

”Louis, what the hell was that?”  
”We’re gonna have to do something about this”  
”We need a longer interview as soon as possible”  
”And we need to get you away from the rest of this award”  
”Louis what the HELL was that”

And Louis didn’t know what the hell that was really. They hadn’t planned on coming out for at least another year, and yet they. Just. Did. And the thousands of consequences they were facing with emergency meetings and interviews and, what he was guessing was gonna be, extreme media attention - it should bother him, he knew it should. But that could wait until tomorrow. As the four of them were huddled through corridors, he held Harry’s big, warm hand, thumbing his tattooed cross, seeing him smile dopily in the corner of his eye, and smiling just as dopily back. They had made it.

***

A year later

“Ok we’re back here at the red carpet for the Grammy’s of 2017, and I think One Direction has just arrived!”  
“Sure sounds that way Jan!”  
“Let’s see if we can get them to talk to us! Boys! Come over here!” 

Jan waved them over to the camera and they came walking on a line - Louis, Niall, Harry, Liam.

“Hello love!” Louis said, kissing her cheek and moving over for the others to stand beside him. Somehow Niall and Harry switched places.  
“So guys, your new album has been nominated in 4 different categories, congratulations!” The male reporter proclaimed.  
“Thank you thank you, yeah it feels great, wow, amazing” They talked over each other, making the reporters look a bit nervous behind their wide fake smiles.  
“Harry, you’re wearing Gucci again I see, looking amazing!” the reporter Jan said.  
“Thank you! Yeah I quite like it, their new line is amazing” Harry babbled and Louis’ was smiling so big his eyes turned into slivers.  
“He does look really handsome I’d say, don’t know how he makes everything look so good honestly” he said, pointing at the quite extreme pattern of Harry’s light pink suit. Harry’s dimples got a bit deeper.

“And what are you other boys wearing?” she addressed the rest of them, all in more classic outfits. Niall and Liam answered Tom Ford at the same time.  
“I honestly have no idea, this is always so embarrassing” Louis began as Harry interrupted him: “It’s Burberry” and Louis smiled at him.  
“Ah, there you go, Burberry! Looking fancy as fuck if I may say so myself anyway” Louis joked, hoping no one noticed him swearing.  
“So guys, it’s been a hectic year for all of you of course, but even more so for the two of you. You got married in august?”  
“Ah yes, we did” they answered, smiling, peeking at each other. 

It was still a bit weird doing interviews as an out couple, especially when they went to awards as a band. But Niall and Liam were smiling just as big as they were.

“Show us the rings!”  
“Ah it’s nothing special, just thin simple platinum rings” Harry said, showing his hand to the camera. “We wanted something classic”  
“Do you have a cute inscription on the inside?” Jan asked cheekily. Louis glanced at Harry, who’s cheeks had gotten marginally pinker.  
“No, nope, nothing like that”  
“Ok thanks guys, good luck!” said the reporters as the band’s publicist waved them to keep moving, turning back to the cameras. “Wow, aren’t they a cute bundle!”  
“Sure are! And what a love story!”  
“Yeah, since their come out last year, Harry and Louis sure has made their marks upon the world. Who saw that coming?!”  
“Anyway, I think we have new artists coming in now, yes I see Rihanna…”

Meanwhile, Harry and Louis walked over to the next set of reporters, holding hands. The inscripted “Home” on the inside of their rings burned the skin of their entwined fingers.


End file.
